Ambivalencia
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Cadáveres sensibles y muertas esperanzas. *H & BL* . *Ménage à trois* Para Raincende.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Nota:** ¿algún día dejaré de amar las polyships? Stay tuned

 **Nota2:** ¡Para Violeta! Porque es maravillosa y así

 **Nota3:** esto no tiene sentido lol

* * *

 **i.**

( **e** l mar el mar el mar—)

 **ii.**

Aún está fresco en su mente. Con ese sabor dulce, tan cálido y delicioso, tan—nonononono. Kaneki no desea acordarse.

 _Vamos a casa_.

Las palabras cortan a través de él como ácido.

 _Vamos a casa_.

Él quiere olvidar.

Pero la verdad es que—

 **iii.**

En el principio son sólo Kaneki Ken y Hideyoshi Nagachika. Uno más uno igual a dos. Después se suma a la ecuación Touka Kirishima. Uno más uno más uno igual a tres. Luego.

Kaneki se rompe por la mitad.

 _Cracccccccccccckkkkkkk_.

Y de repente está encerrado en una jaula hecha de huesos y carne y músculos. (la jaula es él mismo, no hay escapatoria posible).

 **iv.**

Un cuervo se lame las heridas en la distancia, y llora agua con azúcar.

(el mar el mar el mar—)

 **v.**

Y los girasoles empiezan a marchitarse en primavera.

 **vi.**

Resulta que.

Hide es espigas de maíz en el campo y tiene ojos enormes y curiosos de avellana y una sonrisa que duele, como una cuchilla recién afilada. Kaneki ya ha asumido que va a cortarse y desangrarse siempre que lo vea sonreír (cosa que ocurre muy a menudo, Hide es un sol después de todo).

Resulta que.

Touka es noche sin estrellas en la ciudad contaminada de ruido, con labios de manzana y manos menudas de cristal, fragmentándose en diminutas esquirlas. Kaneki ya ha asumido que va a cortarse y desangrarse siempre que ella lo toque (cosa que rara vez sucede, Touka es una luna después de todo).

Resulta que.

Kaneki es cemento. Kaneki es gris. Kaneki es dolor.

(y está muriendo, está muriendo, está muriendo, está muriendo, está muriendo, está—)

 **vii.**

Hide lo besa un día, y luego otro, y otro más. Hasta que se vuelve una costumbre entre ambos. Kaneki no está seguro de si Hide lo quiere o sólo lo hace por lástima, prefiere no averiguarlo. Igual le devuelve cada beso como si su mera existencia pendiese de un hilo. Dientes, saliva, susurros, hambre.

Solloza en voz baja, como una disculpa, porque a final de cuentas sus pulmones están dañados y no reciben suficiente oxigeno y tarde o temprano él va a cansarse de seguir luchando en pos de los demás.

— Kaneki, hombre, no seas así.

— ¿Así como? —finge no entender y le acaricia el abdomen desnudo a Hide. Ambos tiemblan.

— Así como– olvídalo —entrelaza sus manos y dibuja carreteras en éstas con dedicación—. Sólo... no te vayas a donde no pueda alcanzarte ¿vale?

Transcurre un segundo y vuelve a besarlo, desesperado, tierno.

 **viii.**

Kaneki no le promete nada.

(jamás lo hace).

 **ix.**

Touka cabe perfectamente entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera hace falta que le pida permiso. Ella llega a donde se encuentra él, callada y con el ceño fruncido —su ceño fruncido es tan perfecto que Kaneki asume con seguridad que Touka lo mide con una escuadra frente al espejo diariamente— y se sienta encima de sus piernas, cobijándose con sus brazos de hielo ardiente. Kaneki no pierde el tiempo para abrazarla y recargar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello de cisne.

Aspira su fragancia a azucenas y sal y se siente tranquilo un instante.

La expresión de Touka se suaviza.

— Kaneki.

— Uhm.

— Mi corazón se está marchitando.

— El mío también.

De pronto Kaneki la toma de la mano y le besa los nudillos, al cabo de un rato empieza a mordisqueárselos con afecto.

— Todo sería más sencillo si tan sólo los ghouls pudiésemos... —Touka se interrumpe— vivir.

— Pero estamos vivos Touka-chan.

No, no tú. Guarda silencio. Tú eres un fantasma fuera de su tumba.

 **x.**

Kaneki piensa en

(el mar el mar el mar—)

que sin Hide y Touka a su lado estaría desorientado

(tan solo).

Que ellos son su ancla al mundo

(cadáveres sensibles y muertas esperanzas),

y que por ellos lo daría todo

(incluso)

—un espejo infantil donde crecen los primeros amores.

 **xi.**

No es un secreto para Touka que Hide ama a Kaneki. No es un secreto para Hide que Kaneki ama a Touka.

Pero la verdad es que—

A Hide le gusta muchísimo Touka, y viceversa.

A veces salen juntos, pasean por la ciudad, van a una cita en una cafetería distinta a Anteiku. En otras ocasiones se quedan en casa, con Kaneki. Touka recargada en la mesa del comedor, casi parándose de puntitas, y Hide sobre ella, de pie. La besa como si fuese de nieve y coloca ambas manos alrededor de su cintura. A Touka le da vueltas la cabeza.

Se separan en busca de aire y Touka se dirige a la sala, para acurrucarse junto a Kaneki en el sofá. De repente es Kaneki quien la está besando, de manera considerada.

— Touka-chan, tus costillas son de dulce.

Hide abraza a Kaneki por la espalda y Touka lo oye suspirar. Están el uno sobre el otro, amontonados, salvándose, queriéndose, necesitándose.

— Kaneki, eres color ausencia.

 **xii.**

Entonces.

(el mar el mar el mar—)

se llena de pájaros.

Kaneki cierra los ojos, y respira.


End file.
